


To Love and be Loved

by kurtsietimelady



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsietimelady/pseuds/kurtsietimelady
Summary: A short fic for me to practice writing these characters. My first time writing LawLu (or anything One Piece), hope you enjoy!





	To Love and be Loved

If he had known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have just sat there and waited out the storm when straw-hat woke up and realized his brother was dead. If he had known how much this person was going to mean to him. If he had known he would be woken up in the middle of the night having to calm Luffy down when because he had another nightmare about that day. If only he had known how much he would regret not being there to comfort him. And how much he would want to make up for that now.

It was only these nights, when he would wake up in a sweat, that Law and only Law saw the other side of the coin. He was everything the world saw and more, unfortunately that more included this trauma. It was the same every time. Luffy shoots up, Law feels the motion and sits up as well and holds him until he calms and falls back asleep. He learned early on that no words were necessary, his being there was all. It wasn't every night, but it was enough. Luffy, so hyper and confident, an unstoppable force so strong and carefree no one would guess how much pain he had endured. Law knew pain, knew how hard it was to keep going in spite of it, and consequently knew how special straw hat was for going on the way he did. There was too much pain in life, Law decided. It was everywhere. In his love, in everyone around them, in every memory of Cora, every thought of either of their pasts. 

Cora.

He often thought of Cora when comforting straw hat. Cora was incredibly adept at making him feel better as a child, maybe there was something in his memory to teach him what to do now. Though he never figured out how Cora did it either. He was always so strong in the face of a life that couldn't have been easy. Taking down Doflamingo was a start but didn't make up for Cora's sacrifice. He loved and looked up to Cora and that love was taken away from him. There had been moments when he was scared to death that this love would be taken from him too. That maybe he was too broken to have anything this good in his life.

"Torao?"

Law was stirred awake by Luffy's voice softly saying his name behind him, "Mugiwara-ya, what is it?"

"You were trembling, are you cold?" Luffy asked, sleepily rubbing his eye.

"No I just-I was just thinking about some things. Go back to sleep."

Law turned and closed his eyes, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, he certainly hadn't realized he let himself get emotional. He felt tense, almost embarrassed, when he felt Luffy come in closer behind and wrap his arms around him like Law had done for him before. It was an uncomfortable sensation at first, he wasn't accustomed to being comforted. He wasn't accustomed to feeling loved like this. He sometimes forgot that he could let his guard down around Luffy, that he wouldn't be judged because despite his carefree nature, he was always quick to understand. So Law let himself relax into his lovers arms. Sometimes straw hat needed comforting, but sometimes he did too, and he was figuring out that maybe that was okay. Maybe he really could love and be loved.


End file.
